Riverian Rouge Force
The Rouge forces of Rivera also known as the R.R.F are the second Military branch of Rivera. Despite them fighting for the defense of the same planet. The Rivera Rouge Forces and the Rivera Federation have a huge Bitter Rivalry with one another. 'Rouges During World War 2' After Believing Much of Adolf Hitler's Lies the Rivera Rouges began their occupation of Europe and Asia during the Early 1940's and Late 30's. After teaming up with the Japanese who apparently began their occupation of the Pacific and launched a deadly air raid on Pearl Harbor On December 7th 1941 At Ten In The morning. While the USA was dealing with the Japanese forces in the Pacific the Rouges have invaded the waters of America torpedoing any ship that is able to leave the harbor to supply the allies in Europe. 'Rouges During The Rivera Federation War' Nazi Germany, who are the Rouge Forces of Planet Rivera and the ones responsible for starting World War 2 On Earth In the 1930’s and 40’s Have launched an assault against the Rivera Federation Forces At Remix Village. Civil War broke out once again between the Rivera Federation and the Rivera Federation, but the Rivera Rouge forces was now fighting on the side of Good this time ignoring any signs of Hitler. Cartoon Network and KillZone have arrived on the battlefield, and aided the Rivera Rouge forces in the battle Of Remix Village. 23 Days of War brought the Rivera Federation to a full retreat. Remix Village was secured which will allow the allies to advance deeper and deeper into Europodia. News Of Remix Village was spreading out Quickly, Hosororia was later beginning to be over run by allied and Rivera Rouge Forces. The Rivera Federation was brutally losing one town after another in the Hosororia country side,, and later lost one of it’s most biggest towns ever, Garrison Town. The City of Sera (Saint Lo) was the only stand left in Hosororia, if the allies took control of Sera the whole country of Hosororia will be under Earth Control, and they would be able to Take Parie. After the Fall of Hosororia the forces of the Rouge hit the country of Highland (Great Britain) Civil War ripped through the streets of Highlander Cities, such as German, (Plymouth) Ridge Town, (Belfast) and Lokvill (London) apart. The forces of the Rivera Rouge forces have already seized control of German and Ridge Town. If Lokvill fell Highland will be free. As The Battle for control of Lokvill rages the Rivera Federation, had plans to blow up the whole city from the under ground. But The forces of the Rivera Rouges hit the Underground hollows under the city, and rewired the Bomb to explode under East Lokvill. The destruction of East Lokvill saved the rest of the city, and managed to destroy over a third of the Rivera Federation Forces. The Victory at Lokvill freed the whole country of Highland. Rivalry With The Rivera Federation The Rivera Federation however has a huge bitter rivalry with another military ibranch of Planet Rivera's military. The enemy army of their's is known as the Rivera Rouge Forces or R.R.F for short. Every season or century Civil war has always broke out on Rivera between the Rouge and Federation forces to determine which army was more powerful. However during World War 2 The Rouges was so occupied focusing on conquering Europodia down on Earth in the year 1939 that they were getting creamed by the Rivera Federation Forces on Planet Rivera. Despite all of the heavy fighting between the Rivera Federation and Rouges both side can never destroy one another. The Riverian Civil war was concidered a Draw to Earth Scientist who discovered it's history in the year 2100.